This invention covers the field of application where users are needing protection from accidental punctures from scalpel blades during the use and storage of surgical scalpels. More importantly, this invention allows the user of the device to be either left or right handed while still being able to use the device with the controlling mechanism located next to the user's thumb. The user of this invention also is able to ascertain the position of the shield through tactile sensory perception as well as having the safety of knowing that removal of the blade is only accomplished by a secondary ejectment location of the shield which is not part of the normal operation of the shield.